theoddbodsshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuse
This is a featured article, which means it has been identified as one of the best articles produced by The Oddbods Show Wiki community. '' '''Fuse' is an Oddbod and one the the main characters of the show and on the five male characters as well as Pogo, Jeff, Zee, Slick. He is voiced by Marloon Dance Hooi who also voices Pogo, Yin and Yang His First Appearance is "It's My Party". His Latest Appearance is in "The Festive Menace". Appearance Fuse wears a red fursuit with five spikes on his head (which used to be stumps when he was a baby), as well as having a bandaid on his right cheek and a fiery tattoo on his left arm. Personality Fuse has a red-hot temper and anger issues to match his fiery appearance while also having amazing strength and a love to sports and/or any masculine activity. Thanks to his strength, he can destroy anything whether it is on purpose or by accident. He also has a soft side to some adorable things, such as his stuffed childhood toy, Mr. Snuffles, while having a kind heart to his friends. Fuse also seem to have acrophobia (fear of height) but won't easily admit his fears to his friends. His personality is short temperent, grumpy, amazing strength, masculine, love to sport, stubborn, jealous, aggressive, goofy, daring, proud, loyal, curious, friendly and adorable (sometimes). Character Descriptions 'Fuse likes to be the leader of the pack. This little red guy can ship from zero to one hundred in a second. Don't say we didn't warn you.' From The Oddbods Show Promo | Odd Facts about the Oddbods - Fuse | Disney Channel Asia. 'Meet Fuse, he's red. He's angry, really angry. A man's man, who likes manly stuff. He's big on strength but little on brains. That's Fuse.' From 'Meet Fuse!'. Gallery Fuse (Pilot).png|Fuse's original design as seen in 'Ice Cream (Pilot)'. Wittle Hothead.png|Fuse as Seen as a Baby (Seen in Mr. Snuffles, The Oddfather, The Jump, It's Just like Riding a Bike and The Festive Menace) Fuselder.png|Fuse as Seen as an Elder. (As Seen in The Oddfather) FrankenFuse.png|Fuse as a Frankenstein Monster Caused by Marv's Magic. (as Seen in Party Monsters) Appearances in The Oddbods Show Season 1 * It's My Party * Marooned * Parental Instincts * * The Sheriff of Oddsville * Slick Moves * A Perfect Night's Squeak * * One Two Many * Robobuddy * Zeellionaire * Bad Medicine * Fuse Ruse * * Narco Klepto * My Hero * Florence Newtingale * * The Last Laugh * The Amazing Slicko * Panic Room * * No Good Deed * * I-Scream Apocalypse * Super Zeroes * A Marrow Victory * Build a Rocket Bubbles * * Macho Jeff * * Mind Control * * Zoom * Mr. Snuffles * * Headcase * * Technofogey Fuse * * It's Just Like Riding a Bike * * Double Scoop * * Camp it Up * * Wheels of Furry * * Oddball * * Let's See That Again * Anger Mismanagement * * On the Cards * The Brain Game * You Can't Handle the Tooth Season 2 * I am Bubbles * Space Oddbodity * The Oddfather * Spiderman Character Videos Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Antiks